T or D continued
by Alpha226
Summary: Me torturing the rangers:3
1. Chapter 1

Me: *Stares at rangers evilly*

Summer: *Sighs* Did people give you dares to make us do?

Me:Nope.

Kellyn: Then why are you looking at us like that?

Me: I'm gonna do my own dares :3

Kate: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Me: *Makes a barrier around the room so the rangers can't escape* Let's see... Kate, Summer, and Solana.

Kate Summer and Solana: *Looks scared* Wh-What?

Me: You three have to bake a cake.

Kate: That doesn't sound so bad.

Solana and Summer: Wait for it...

Me: THAT LOOKS LIKE SLENDERMAN!

Kate: How did I not see that coming?

Summer: *Pats Kate on the back* No one will ever know.

Me: GO MAKE A FREAKING CAKE.

Kate Summer and Solana: *Runs to the kitchen and makes cake*

Me: While we wait for them, I have some dares for you 4 *Smirks*.

Boys: Dangit.

*Everyone hears an explosion*

Me: Nevermind that loud boom noise. *Hands the boys a list of dares and they stare at it*

Lunick: I have to play the violin, Keith has to play the saxophone, Kellyn has to play *Pauses* the flute...

Ben: And I have to play the trumpet?

Keith: You might as well give a sugar high mew a stick and gong.

Me: I can arrange that. *Points to a gong, a stick, a giant pile of sugar, and takes out a Pokeball*

Kellyn: Okay, we'll play the instruments.

Boys: *Play the instruments*

Me: OH GOD! MY EARS! THEY ARE BLEEDING!

*Everyone hears words similar to mine from the kitchen*

Me: STAHP PLAYING THE INSTRUMENTS!

Boys: Thought you'd never ask. *Stops playing the instruments*

Kate & Summer: *Walk out of the kitchen covered in black powder* Solana blew up the oven...

Solana: *Falls over*

Me: Dang. Now I have to pay for that. Well, anyways... Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: *Smiles Creepily* Guess who?

Rangers: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Me: Shuddup Victims, I mean, Rangers. Anyways, I'm back with evil ideas. The cast will now introduce themselves even though they've already done this before.

Lunick: I don't wanna. *Sobs in a corner*

Ben: Me neither... *Sobs with Lunick*

Me: *Throws a random whale at them*

Random Whale: *Starts singing the troll song*

Lunick & Ben: OWWWWWWWW!

Everyone else: *Snickers*

Me: Heh, Anyways... The first dare is for Ben. *Smirks*

Ben: Oh gawd what is she thinking...

Me: Ben, You have to send an email that says 'Ima kill you in your sleep' to your mom.

Ben: NO.

Me: *Pulls out a frying pan*

Ben: Get hit with a Frying pan by Erin, or losing love from my mother... *Goes to the computer and starts typing*

Me: Good boy.

Ben: *Hits send and immediately get a reply*

Everyone else: *Gathers around the computer*

Ben: *Reads the reply* 'I'm coming after you with a paddle...!'

Everyone else: *Laughing their heads off*

All the rangers except Ben: Maybe this isn't so bad...

Me: Oh on the contrary, things are just getting started.

*Groans come from the rangers*

Me: Whaaaattttttt? I'm only torturing you guys for the fun of doing random things...

*Rangers attack*

Me: Owww... *Faints*

*My friend, Mckenna walks in the room and takes the truth or dare list out of my hand*

Mckenna: Let's see... Apparently My friend has been torturing you and you probably want me to let you go, right?

Rangers: COULD YOU?!

Mckenna: I could, but I won't. Okay, it says Kate has to say which boy in the room that she likes the most.

Kate: I'm not saying that!

Mckenna: *Sighs and walks to my room*

Kellyn: Why'd she go over there?

Solana: *Shrugs*

Mckenna: *Comes back with a giant rusty machete* Say it or I will be forced to use whatever this thing is that was suspiciously hidden under Erin's bed.

Kate: Okay, Out of the 4 guys in the room, I would choose Keith.

Kellyn: *Sobs*

Mckenna: Okay then. *Looks at the list and chuckles innocently* Keith, you have to kiss Lunick and say you're gay to his face.

Keith: *Looks at Lunick, then the machete* I'll take the machete please.

Me: *Gets up* Then let's make it happen! *Grabs the machete and swings it at Keith*

Keith: *Panicks and gives Lunick a short kiss* I'm gay!

Lunick: *Kicks Keith where the sun no shine*

Me: Dangit... Now I can't kill Keith... *Cries anime style*

Mckenna: *Looks at list* It's Solana's and Lunick's turn. You two are going to be locked in a closet for 3 hours.

Solana: WUT.

Lunick: That doesn't sound so bad...

Solana: *Surrounded with an evil aura*

Lunick: I changed my mind can you change the dare?

Me: Would you like to be locked in a closet with Kate instead?

Lunick: I think I'll take Solana.

Kate: Good choice.

Me: *Throws Lunick and Solana into a closet and locks it* See you in 3 hours!

-  
>3 hours later<br>-

Everyone except Lunick and Solana: *Playing the Wii*

Ben: It's been 3 hours. Shouldn't you let them out?

Me: Fine. *Opens the closet*

Lunick: *Falls out of the closet with a black eye and a bloody lip*

Solana: He got what he deserved.

Me: Okaeeeeeey... Well anyways, let's move onto the Truths!

Mckenna: Can I stay for the rest of the chapters?

Me: Yes you can bestie! *Takes the list* Okay, Lunick's Truth is to tell everyone what happened in the closet.

Lunick: You don't want to know...

Me: I probably don't... Moving on. Solana, what's your biggest fear?

Solana: Being locked in a closet with Lunick again.

Me: *Pretends to not hear Solana* Kate, How'd you meet your partner Pokemon?

Kate: Well what happened was that when blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah

*6 hours later*

Kate: And that's what happened.

Everyone except Kate: *SNORE*

Kate: *Wakes everyone up with a shock from pachirisu*

Me: OKAY NEXT TRUTH! Summer, why does pichu always have that dumb ukulele?

Summer: *Gets agitated and hands Pichu a small knife* Go crazy.

Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mckenna: While an insane pichu is currently trying to murder Erin, I will take over from here. Kellyn, do you like Kate?

Kellyn: *Mumbling* Yes...

Kate: Hah! I knew it!

Mckenna: Keith, would you rather do the same thing as Ben, or get mashed with a mallet by Erin?

Keith: Same thing as Ben.

Mckenna: You answered that very quickly. Is Erin really that bad?

All rangers: YES!

Mckenna: Okay then. Last one is for Ben. Do you like Summer?

Ben: Yes I dooooooooooooo! *Is thrown off a cliff by Summer*

Mckenna: Where'd that cliff come from? Oh well.

Me: Okay, I finally talked pichu out of killing me. That about wraps it up! Cya later!


End file.
